eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Vrede
|year = 1993 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 6th |points = 92 |previous = Wijs me de weg |next = Waar is de zon?}} Vrede was the Dutch entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1993 in Millstreet performed by Ruth Jacott. The song is an up-tempo number, with musical influences from the urban styles rising to prominence at the time. Among these influences is the first appearance of DJ scratching (in the instrumental break) in Contest history. Lyrically, Jacott sings about the successes that humanity has experienced through science and how beneficial they appear to be. She cites the fact that "something is done to the asphalt" on roads to make braking easier in cars, as well as genetically engineered apples, heavier-than-air flight and "a lightbulb that never burns out" among other triumphs. Importantly, however, she concludes the chorus with the comment that none of these things will help "to keep the peace", suggesting that solidarity among the human race is more important than scientific progress. The song was performed 20th on the night following the United Kingdom and preceding Croatia. At the close of voting, it finished in 6th place with 92 points. Lyrics Dutch= Zelfs de allerduurste auto kan niet zwemmen En als het nat is, heeft ie moeite om te remmen Daarom is er met het asfalt iets gedaan Waardoor er nooit een druppel water op blijft staan We weten allemaal dat goochelaars bedriegen En dat geen mens waar ook ter wereld zelf kan vliegen De ware reden dat het vliegtuig nu bestaat Ligt in het feit dat zweven niet vanzelf gaat We bouwen huizen om orkanen te weerstaan En maken schepen om in elke storm te varen Er wordt gesleuteld aan een lamp die nooit kapot zal gaan Het wil alleen nog niet zo lukken om de vrede te bewaren (Te bewaren) Elke nieuwe appelboom die wordt geboren Heeft van nature niet de oren om te horen Maar genetisch zullen wij hem dan wel leren Om smaak en kwaliteit te garanderen We bouwen huizen om orkanen te weerstaan En maken schepen om in elke storm te varen Er wordt gesleuteld aan een lamp die nooit kapot zal gaan Het wil alleen nog niet zo lukken om de vrede te bewaren Als geen brug te ver is Komt straks elke klok gelijk te staan Als geen weg te lang is Wil straks geen mens een ander mens meer slaan Whoa, oh… We bouwen huizen om orkanen te weerstaan En maken schepen om in elke storm te varen Er wordt gesleuteld aan een lamp die nooit kapot zal gaan Het wil alleen nog niet zo lukken om de vrede te bewaren |-| Translation= Even the most expensive car can’t swim And when it’s wet, it has trouble braking That’s why something is done to the asphalt So that no drop of water remains on it We all know that magicians deceive And that no man on earth can fly by himself The real reason why the airplane exists now Is the fact that gliding doesn’t happen on its own We build houses to withstand hurricanes And make ships to sail in every storm We’re working on a light bulb that never burns out It only just won’t work to keep peace (To keep) Each new apple tree that is born Isn’t endowed by nature with ears to hear But through genetics we’ll manage to teach it To guarantee taste and quality We build houses to withstand hurricanes And make ships to sail in every storm We’re working on a light bulb that never burns out It only just won’t work to keep peace When no bridge is too far Every clock will chime at the same hour When no road is too long No man wants to hit another man ever again Whoa, oh… We build houses to withstand hurricanes And make ships to sail in every storm We’re working on a light bulb that never burns out It only just won’t work to keep peace Videos Category:The Netherlands Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1993 Category:20th Century Eurovision